


Downstairs

by LadyoftheDamned



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, M/M, also gee likes deadpool in this, but its fun i swear, its great, nothing sad happens, there isn't an actual plot it's mostly just them talking and doing things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDamned/pseuds/LadyoftheDamned
Summary: Mikey has a brother?Basically, it's Frank having the best weekend of his life with a guy he just met.





	1. The basement

Frank is on his way to Mikey's house. 

His mom has a guy over again, and there is no way Frank is staying the night in the same house as another one of those drunk weirdos his mom brings there. He learned his lesson when the last one stumbled into his room while he was sleeping, puked on him, and passed out on the floor. Naked. God, why isn't there a lock on his door?

Mikey won't mind Frank staying there. His parents are out of town celebrating their 30th anniversary, and there are two guestrooms in the Way household. Of course Frank hasn't exactly asked if he can sleep there, but Mikey won't say no. Proabably. 

Frank is now standing on the porch with his "sleepover bag", containing a toothbrush, pizza flavored rice cakes, and an old, oversized batman shirt to sleep in. Nobody is answering the goddamn door. Great. Now, Frank could either go home and risk getting puked on, or he could find the spare key the Ways hide somewhere. He knows of the key because of Mikey, but he apparently didn't trust Frank enough to tell him where it is. Or maybe he's just scared of all the pranks Frank could (and would) pull on him if he could get into the house whenever he wants.

"If i was a key, where would i hide?" Frank wonders out loud. He checks under all the flower pots and doesn't find anything. That's where his mom hides their spare key. He did find a bracelet though!

After a while of looking, Frank finally finds the key. It was in a flower pot, covered by a thin layer of dirt. Finally, Frank opens the door and goes in. The house is kind of scary without the Ways, it's quiet and oddly calm. Frank didn't want to make much noise, since he felt like it has to be either quiet or noisy. For some reason, whenever Frank makes a noise when he's alone, the scilence afterwards scares him. Frank makes his way to the living room and sits on the couch, turning on the tv. He started watching one of those cooking shows where everything is on fire and everybody is screaming at eachother, when suddenly he heard a noise from the kitchen. The panic started immediately.

It's probably Mikey... but what if it's not? What if it's a serial killer? Are there any weapons i can use here? The knives are in the kitchen with the psycho! Wait, don't forget it could still be just Mikey. 

Frank looks for something he can hit the murderer with, and finds nothing, except the remote. It'll work for now. He slowly makes his way into the kitchen, holding the remote like a baseball bat. As he steps into the kitchen, he finds it empty, but one thing has changed. "The door" is open.

There has always been two doors in the Way kitchen. The door that leads to the hallway, and what Frank calls "The door". The second door has always been a mystery to Frank, but he assumed it was a broom closet, until now. Now is the first time he's seen "The door" open, and it's definetly not a broom closet. No. It's a staircase.

The Ways have a basement.


	2. Not a serial killer

After silently freaking out for a while, Frank thinks about his options. He could ignore it and go back to watching tv, risking getting murdered, or he could grab a knife and head downstairs. Or he could go back home. Not like that's an actual option. Frank would rather get murdered in a dirty basement than relive the puke thing. Jesus.

Well, Frank had watched enough horror movies to know that going into the creepy, dark basement could lead to him being sacrificed to satan, but he's lived enough real, actual life to know that if someone is down there, eventually, they're gonna come up. So, should Frank silently wait for the murderer to come to him, or should he try to catch them off guard?

Frank decides to go down. He needs to see if there is anyone in there, because if he doesn't, he's not gonna be able to sleep tonight. He grabs a kitchen knife, putting the remote in the pocket of his hoodie, not having the energy to go put it back. He walks down the steps slowly, his eyes getting used to the darkness in the basement. It's not as cold as he thought it would be. A bit colder than upstairs, but warm enough to be room temperature.

Frank walks into a dark hallway, where he can make out four doors. He thinks about backing off and going back upstairs, but it's too late now. He opens the first door with a rough yank. The noise it makes is hideous. Frank peeks inside. It's a bathroom. A suprisingly big one. Not that exciting. Letting out a dissapointed sigh, he walks over to the next door. Locked. He knocks, just to make sure, but no one answers. Still, not that exciting. Behind the third door, there is a broom closet, which manages to get a grin out of Frank, because technically, he was right when he assumed that there was a broom closet behind "The door". Technically.

As Frank makes his way to the fourth door, something happens. The door flies open, almost hitting Frank. After a couple seconds of absolute shock, Frank does what everyone would do in this situation. He starts screaming. A figure steps out of the fourth room, startled at Frank's screams, and as the murderer starts walking towards Frank, Frank quickly grabs the remote out of his pocket, completely forgetting about the knife in his hand, and he tosses the remote at the psycho and runs to the first door, locking himself in the bathroom, sitting on the floor with his back against the door, trying to calm down. Finally, he stops screaming, and shouts:

"Don't even think about coming in fucker, i have a knife!"

Frank hears footsteps as the serial killer walks to the bathroom door. After a minute of silence, the psycho speaks up.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Frank is getting annoyed. 

"Who the fuck am i? Who the fuck are you?!"

The guy on the other side is getting just as frustrated as Frank is.

"Who the fuck am i? This is my fucking house!"

Wait... what?

"Mikey?" Frank asks hesitantly. Whoever that is didn't look like him, but it was dark, so Frank could be wrong.

"No. Are you one of his friends?" The person asks, much more calmly this time.

"...yeah." Frank confesses. 

"He's spending the weekend at Alicia's. You can still stay, if you want? If he trusted you with the spare key, you're probably not trouble." 

Oh yeah, about that...

Frank gets up, ready to open the door. Just as he's about to turn the lock it dawns on him. He still doesn't know who this guy is.

"Wait. Who are you?" 

"I'm Gerard. Mikey's brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im happy now
> 
>  
> 
> -Me


	3. Gerard

"So you have been living here this entire time? I've known mikey for three years!"

Frank is getting frustrated. He and Mikey's secret brother Gerard have been shouting at each other for five minutes. Frank is standing in the dark basement hallway with this guy who, if horror movies taught Frank anything, could very well be Mikey's evil twin. Why else would he be locked away in a fucking basement?! Even though that sounds pretty scary, Frank is not scared at all. No, he's shouting at this dark figure in front of him, and it is shouting right back.

"How is that my fault? It's not like he's mentioned you either!"

After arguing for another five minutes, they decide to talk like adults, so Gerard drags Frank into his creepy dark basement room. Frank let's out a gasp when Gerard turns the lights on. 

"How many fucking comics do you own? And horror movies! Oh my god, please marry me, i'm sorry for yelling at you."

Frank turns to Gerard, and he looks at the shorter boy with a slight smile on his face, clearly not creeped out by Frank's sudden proposal. Thank god.

Wait. 

OH MY GOD HIS FACE. Now that it's finally not dark, Frank can see what this guy looks like, and JESUS. It's the perfect mixture of pretty and hot. He's not that skinny, which is totally a plus for Frank since bones sticking out of people should only happen in horror movies, and pudgy guys bring joy to this world. His face is round, but he has knife sharp features. He can definetly see resembleance to Mikey, but not enough for it to be weird. Gerard is attractive in Frank's eyes in a way that Mikey never has been. Every single part of his face leaves Frank kind of mushy on the inside. A hot guy with a huge comic collection and a good taste in movies. That proposal might not be a joke anymore.

Shit, has he been talking while Frank was planning their wedding?

"Ummmm... i didn't quite catch that."

Fuck. Let's hope he doesn't get too mad, or Frank might lose any chance he has of getting a sweet piece of both this guy and his rad as fuck comics.

Thankfully, Gerard laughs it off, which just makes his amazing face look even more amazing, and asks: "Which parts did you miss?"

Oh shit. 

"...All of it?"

Gerard grins.

"That's fine. I was just saying that all you have to do is buy me dinner and i'm all yours. Also, we can watch a movie, if you want?"

Jesus Frank, just breathe. In, and out. In and out. Okay.

"I mean... i could order us pizza, if that counts as dinner? And a movie would be great, yeah."

A moment of silence passes. Gerard raises his eyebrows. Fuck.

"I didn't actually mean that "i'm all yours" thing, you know that? I-" Gerard stops and looks Frank up snd down. His eyebrows shoot up. "Wait, actually, that depends. How old are you?"

Gerard squints his perfect eyes, and Frank might just run back upstairs. Then straight home. Then he could book a flight to Norway and live on the mountains.

"...i'm seventeen? Eighteen in four months."

Gerard nods.

"Well, my offer will be back on the table in four months, then. But pizza would be great. What do you wanna watch?"

Gerard walks to the bookshelf displaying his amazing movies, as if nothing had just happened. Eventually they settle on Dawn of the dead, and Frank orders them pizza. Even when the movie starts playing, Frank still can't ger his mind off of what Gerard said. Frank doesn't know much about this guy, but he's got a good feeling. If Gerard is serious about the four months thing, there is no way Frank isn't taking that offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry for the short chapters, i really don't have the time to write longer ones, but when i do, i'll probably come back and add enough detail to double the word count, so watch out for that!
> 
> -Me


	4. Sleepover

After the movie ended, the talking began. Frank and Gerard can't agree on their survival plans when a zombie apocalypse starts.

"But if we wait it out, we have a higher chance of staying alive!"

Gerard frowns.

"Frankie, there is no way I'm gonna sit in some fucking basement while there are zombies outside. The best way to go about this is to fight them."

Frank rolls his eyes.

"We can't fight zombies! There would be too many of them! We should sit it out in some shopping mall like in the movie, or just a supermarket, even. There is food, and the zombies won't get in."

Gerard is obviously getting frustrated. "Fighting zombies would be so easy! They're slow and stupid. All i have to do is get my katanas-" he points at the deadpool suit he has on display which Frank has been drooling over, "- and slice their fuckin' heads off. Plus, did you not see the movie? The zombies got in!"

"Okay, first of all, the zombies wouldn't get in, we're not idiots like those guys, we could keep them out, and if they did come in, that's when we could switch to your plan. Secondly, there is no way you have the strenght to slice off anyone's head, even if it's rotten."

Silence. 

Shit, did Frank piss Gerard off? Will apologizing make it even more awkward? What if Gee kicks him out? What if-

Frank's worrying was interrupted by something hitting his face. Hard. His back hits the matress ass he falls from the impact. His shock quickly turns to something else when he sees Gerard grinning down on him with a pillow in his hand. 

This means war. 

Frank quickly grabs a pillow from the bed and throws it at the older boy, then he grabs another one, and runs into the hallway. Gerard runs after him, pillow raised above his head, ready to swing. There is nobody there. Frank might have went upstairs though. As Gerard walks down the empty hallway, Frank jumps out of the bathroom where he had been hiding, and swings the pillow at Gee's face. He manages to get three hits before Gerard recovers from the shock, and hits Frank suprisingly hard. They fight for a couple minutes before Frank escapes again, running upstairs. 

"Catch me if you can fucker, there are more pillows in the living room!"

By the time Gerard gets upstairs, Frank has hoarded all the pillows, and is now throwing them at Gee from behind the sofa. After a while, Gerard manages to make his way to Frank's makeshift fortress, and he does what he has to do. He starts tickling Frank. 

"NO! NO! HAVE MERCY!" 

Frank is giggling so hard his stomach hurts, and he's rolling around, truing to get away.

"FINE! I SURRENDER!"

Gerard stops the tickling and helps Frank up. Frank dusts himself off, and Gerard speaks up:

"That's what you get for fucking with me, kid."

Gerard makes a face. 

"Wait, that sounded cool in my head, but calling you a kid makes me feel like a creep."

Oh god, Frank almost forgot about that. Well, there is no need to make it weird now, so he doesn't bring it up. Instead he just drags Gerard into the kitchen.

"Make me something."

Gerard raises an eyebrow.

"What? I can't cook."

"Well make me something that you can make."

"Fine."

Gerard digs out vanilla ice cream from the freezer, and sticks 3/4 of it into a blender. Then he pours milk and coco powder in with it, and blends. Pretty easy. 

Now they're sitting across from eachother, drinking out of the blender with two straws. So romantic.

"The problem with this is that i don't know if you're drinking more than me. You could be stealing my half, and i wouldn't even know.", Frank complained.

Gerard pulled away from his straw laughing.

"Oh, i can guarantee i'm drinking more."

Of course, it turned into a contest, and the huge amount of milkshake was gone in minutes. 

This was definetly better than a night alone in Mikey's guestroom would have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not writing sadness or drama, this is gonna be a happy fic. Hope you're satisfied, and sorry again for the short chapters!
> 
> -Me 
> 
> Ps. I know Gee isn't a deadpool kind of guy, but he is in this, so shut up.


	5. The staircase

After the milkshake Frank and Gerard decide to watch another movie. This time they are watching it in the living room, so Gerard suggests they build a fort.

After a lot of balancing and piling their, suprisingly impressive, blanket fort is ready. They get in and start scrolling through the channels. There are only two movies to choose from. Of course, this leads to an argument.

"There is no way i'm watching Hills have eyes when i'm sleeping alone in an unfamiliar room. No way", Frank says, shaking his head.

Gerard throws his arms in the air.

"Well i am not going to watch Zombie strippers, so you'll have to deal with it. Besides, i thought you liked horror!"

"Yeah, i do, but I'm sleeping in an almost empty house with a weird basement i wasn't aware of until today, and i'm more into classic horror and zombie movies anyway, not... this!"

Gerard groans out of frustration.

"I'm not 'into this' either, but... Zombie strippers!"

"I know, but it's the better option!"

Gerard is quiet, obviously thinking about the situation. His face lights up.

"I got it! You can sleep with me!"

Oh god.

"What- that's- i am not sleeping with you!", Frank states, blushing. 

Gerard tilts his head, smirking. That fucker.

"Why not?"

Frank gets even redder.

"Because... i don't know! It's just- you know!"

Gerard grins.

"It's settled then. We're sleeping downstairs."

Frank stays quiet after that, knowing he lost, and Gerard puts on Hills have eyes.

____________

The movie is over and Frank doesn't want to get up.

"But i'm so comfy!", he whines.

"I will drag your punk ass downstairs if i have to."

"You can fucking try!"

Gerard walks out of the living room, and comes back with a thin mattress. He puts it down next to Frank. 

"This is your last chance, frankie. Get. Up."

Frank stays quiet, kind of turned on buy the way Gee said that, when suddenly he's getting rolled onto the mattress. Nice.

"Where exactly are you going with this?", Frank asks, curious. 

Gerard ignores the question, and grabs the edge of the mattress. Then he starts dragging.

"This is kind of fun actually! Woooo!", Frank yells, giggling. For once in his life he's getting rewarded for his laziness.

They're in the kitchen now, sliding across the wooden floor. Suddenly, Gerard smirks. That suprises Frank, until he remembers. The basement. Downstairs. 

The staircase. 

Gerard's smirk grows wider when he sees the horror on Frank's face.

"See you downstairs, pumpkin!"

Before Frank can fully react, Gerard pushes the mattress, sending it sliding down the stairs. The way down is rocky, and Frank can definetly feel the bruises he's going to have tomorrow. 

When Frank's ride is finally over, Gerard gracefully hops down the stairs after him.

"Oh my god you absolute psycho!"

Gerard grins and pulls Frank up.

"That's what you get when you fuck with me, pumpkin."

Frank groans, rubbing his sore thighs. 

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Because it fits you. And if your birthday is in four months, it's in october."

Frank smiles.

"Halloween, actually. Pretty rad, right?"

"That's awesome!"

Frank gets lost in their conversation, and forgets all about the staircase incident. He was kind of begging for it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! This is very short, again, but i hope you don't mind! I'm probably updating tomorrow, so stay tuned, i guess? Also, sorry for the massive amount of dialogue, this is just one of those fics.
> 
> -Me
> 
> Ps. I know the staircase thing was kind of fucked up, sorry


	6. Sleeping

After brushing his teeth Frank heads to Gerard's room, extremely anxious about spending the night there. When he gets there, gerard is already in his star wars pyjamas. Shit, is Frank gonna have to change in front of him?

"...i gotta change."

"Oh, okay, i'll look away!"

Gerard turns around,standing next to his bed awkwardly as Frank puts his oversized sleeping t-shirt, or whatever, on. He quickly jumps on the bed and slips under the covers. Gerard does the same.

They awkwardly lay next to eachother, until Gerard decides to speak up.

"If you had to choose, would you rather play jumanji, or live in a creepy small satanic village?"

Deep.

"I would proabably live in the village. After all, satan is pretty chill if you think about it."

"How is satan chill?"

"He only tortures bad guys! Also, his fight with god was kind of childish. There was fault on both sides."

"What, are you Donald Trump now?"

"No! Satan is a good guy! Have you even read his laws? Pretty rad. Also, i would never defend literal nazis, fuck you."

"But you're defending the actual devil! How is that not as bad?"

"I come from a catholic family, i know this shit! The nazis are killing people, satan isn't! Also, nazis judge people based on race, sexuality, religion, etc. Satan doesn't judge anyone, that's god."

Gerard has to admit his defeat.

_________________

They are way closer now. Frank's fingers are brushing against Gerard's, warm and soft. Of course that wonderful feeling doesn't stop Frank from fighting.

"What do you mean Deadpool would win?! Have you seen Wolverine's claw thingys?"

"Yeah, but Deadpool can skip panels. And read ahead." 

__________________

Gerard has his leg thrown over Frank, squeezing him like a koala. They are still arguing.

"There is no way Rocky horror picture show is better than Frankenstein! It's a fucking ripoff!"

"A fucking great one! Frankenstein is boring, Rocky is an artistic masterpiece!"

__________________

Frank is laying on top of Gerard, with his head cradled against the taller boy's chest. How did they end up like this, exactly?

Gerard is cradling him like a baby, humming a slow, unfamiliar melody, making him fall slowly asleep.

_________________

The car is moving very slowly. Where are they heading? The sky is grey and the crop fields look like they're going to set on fire. The car is dirty and old, but it doesn't feel like anything. Gerard is wiping blood off of his face. Frank doesn't kow if it's his own blood. He can't hear Frank. Or see him. Nothing helps, so Frank settled for sitting quietly, hoping the police wouldn't catch them. The world is cold and cruel tonight. So is Gerard.

_________________

 

Being in the desert is easy when you can't feel anything. Not the sand blowing into your face, not the sun's burning, yellow light, not the slow beating of your heart as Gerard is hovering over you, holding a strange colored gun. His face is emotionless. What happened? Why are his eyes empty? Why is his hair like that? Why is Frank fading right now?

_________________

Frank keeps dreaming about strange scenarios, Mikey starring in some of them along with Ray, their other best friend, but Gerard manages to be in every one of them. Some of the dreams are about highschool, some are about death, but Gerard is in every single one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Sorry about the weird dream montage, i just like writing about dreams, since they don't have to make sense, but they can be very meaningful. I'll write more tomorrow!
> 
> -Me


	7. Morning

"Wake up pumpkin!"

Frank slowly opens his eyes, cringing at the brightness of the morning.

"Fuck off, maybe?"

Gerard grins. Suddenly, he jumps on top of Frank and starts shaking.

"It's 11:30 already, make me food!" 

Frank finally sits up, facing Gerard who's sitting on his lap, grinning from ear to ear. It's too early for this shit.

"First of all, i can't cook. Second of all, get off of me, your face is way too close to mine."

Gerard smirks mischievously.

"Oh you don't wanna be close to my face? Shame. I thought we really had something frankie."

Gerard runs his fingers through Frank's messy hair, leaning closer. The shorter boy almost forgets how to breathe.

Then he pulls back.

"Morning breath."

Gerard jumps off the bed, grabs his toothbrush and walks out of the room, swaying his hips a bit. Fuck, is that really necessary?

 

Once they got back upstairs Frank was finally ready to put what happened behind him, and just focus on spending time with this gorgeous man. Their fighting was really helping the cause.

"I'm not gonna make food. We need breakfast first, and i can't cook anyways.", Frank complains.

Gerard frowns.

"Well neither can i. Also, it's dinner time! We have to eat actual food!"

"Why don't we eat breakfast... but bigger? Like, A LOT of fuckin breakfast, with extra food-y stuff?"

Gerard laughs.

"You mean brunch?"

"Wait, it has a name?"

 

They quickly figured out their cooking duties. Frank is making tortilla pizzas and toast, while Gerard makes pancakes.

"Don't you dare put pineapple on mine!", Gerard shouts over his shouoder, mixing the batter.

"Of course not! Pineapple doesn't belong in pizza. Or in a tin jar, for that matter."

"I'm glad we agree on that, because the knives are in this cupboard-" Gerard taps on the cupboard next to him. "-and i am one hundred percent willing to defend my opinion."

Frank just laughs, digging a jar of jalapenos out of the fridge. 

"Do you want any?"

Gerard looks over his shoulder to see waht the younger boy is referring to, and once he sees the peppers, he makes a face.

"No. How can you eat those?"

"I'm from New Jersey, fucker.", Frank says, dropping three whole jalapenos on his tortilla-pizza.

"Firstly, what the actual fuck are you doing, those will destroy your mouth, secondly, Frank, we're both from New Jersey."

...

"This is New Jersey."

...

"Frank we are literally in New jersey."

Frank didn't answer, instead he chose to do this the peaceful way.

Meaning, he's starting a food war.

Frank grabs a handful of flour, dumping it on Gerard's head. The older boy quickly responds by taking the ketchup bottle from the table, and squirting it in Frank's face.

The fight goes on until Gerard calls it quits, claiming that the pancakes need to be done before Frank ruins the batter with the things he's throwing. The food is done suprisingly quickly, and despite their lack of skill, it turned out pretty good. Of course Frank flicks some whip cream towards Gee, but it backfires when he seductively licks it off of the back of his hand where it landed.

This has to be the first time Frank has actually enjoyed cooking.

Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still keeping it short, i'll post more tomorrow! Bye.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -Me


	8. Truth or dare

"Geeeeeee i'm bored!"

Gerard puts his sixth cup of coffee down next to his liquorice bag and sighs.

"What do you want to do?"

Frank goes quiet, thinking about his options. They could go back downstairs to read Gerard's awesone comics, they could go outside and start a watergun war, or...

"Let's play truth or dare!"

Gerard rolls his eyes so far back his head hurts.

"Are you actually twelve Frank? Because if you are, the four month deal is off the table."

Frank ignores his heart fluttrring at the mention of their "deal", points at the bag of candy gerard is eating, and answers:

"If you don't, I'll tell Mikey that you stole his liquorice."

Frank smirks smugly.

"You little shit. I gave you some too!"

"I don't care. Play with me!

"Fine."

 

 

Frank and Gerard are sitting on the living room carpet, their game is about to begin.

"Okay. We need some rules. What happens if you don't wanna do a dare?", Frank asks, crossing his hands on his lap.

"I don't know! I don't play party games."

Frank sticks his tongue out.

"You're no fun. Okay, if you refuse to do a dare, you have to do a truth, and vice versa. None of the dares can include going outside, either."

Gerard pipes up at that.

"Also, you can't make me make out with you. We're gonna have to wait for that."

Oh god.

"Let's start."

 

 

"I dare you to prank call a pizza joint, and order a large penis."

This is the third dare Frank has gotten from Gerard, and Frank is already regretting this. Frank has gone easy on the older boy, knowing that he isn't very familiar with the game, but Gerard has proven to be a master of embarassing dares.

"I-" Frank thought it over. The dare is embarassing, yes, but does Frank really want to give up? No! 

Wait, actually yes he does, but he won't! Why? Because he's from motherfucking New Jersey, that's why!

"I'll do it."

The sexy smirk on Gerard's face almost makes this worth the humiliation. Frank looks up a pizza place from New York, just to make sure they won't recognize him. He dials the number, and it only rings twice.

"Hello, i'ts Nate's pizzas, how can i help you?" The person who answers is obviously female, which thankfully makes things less awkward.

"Umm...." Frank looks at Gerard with a pained expression, but all he gets is an amused laugh.

"...Can i get a large penis please?"

Gerard bursts out laughing, trying to cover his mouth so the girl on the phone wouldn't hear. Frank pulls away from the phone, cringing at his previous words. 

"Gee, can i please hang up now?"

Gerard shakes his head as he finally stops laughing. 

"Talk for thirty more seconds, and i'll give you a double turn."

"...fine."

Frank raises the phone back to his ear, just to hear that the girl is laughing too. It's really not that funny! 

" Oh my god Paul, get over here, you won't believe what this guy just said!"

There is a male voice on the phone now.

"What?"

Frank quickly hangs up before yet another person starts laughing at this stupid dare.

"That was thirty seconds. Now, truth or dare?"

Gerard knows better than to pick dare after that.

"Truth. Also, you get to ask two, since i promised you a double turn, pumpkin."

Now. Does Frank want to embarrass Gee or actually find out something? As tempting as revenge is, there's something Frank has been craving to ask.

"Are you serious about the four mont deal?"

Everything i silent for a while, and Frank looks away from Gerard, blushing madly. The older boy smiles fondly.

"If you are up for it, then yes, of course i'm serious. I would take you out now, but i'm way too old to be dating a seventeen year old. I don't think i've mentioned this before, but i'm twenty-one."

Frank looks back at the boy in front of him, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Okay, follow up question-" "This counts as your second turn!" "Whatever. My second question is, why? Why do you want to date me?"

Gerard laughs softly at that, reaching his hand forward to pet Frank's hair.

"At first, it mainly was your looks. Although you throwing a remote at my face was impressive too." "Hey!" "But after a day of getting to know you, i really think we were meant to meet. You and i are like... soulmates or something. I can feel it. Despite our constant arguing, which is actually pretty fun, with you, i never get bored. I don't even know what time it is right now! Also, you managed to turn truth or dare into a fun game. There is no way i'm letting go of a person like that, pumpkin."

Frank's cheeks are burning, and he can hardly breathe. That was... the nicest, most beautiful thing anyone has ever said about him. His heart is pounding and his stomach is filled with butterflies.

Maybe they are soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I am so sorry for not updating in a while, but i burned my hand, and the placement of the burn made it very hard to type. I hope you enjoyed this! Still short, i know, but that's my thing, I guess!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -Me


	9. The picnic

"Please, Gee! We haven't been outside in over twenty-four hours!"

Gerard rolls his eyes, walking past Frank to get something from the kitchen. 

"You're making it seem like you just want to take a walk in the park. It's almost midnight Frank, and i don't like going outside anyways."

Just as the older boy was about to open the fridge to see if there's anything to snack on, Frank grabbed his hand. Grerard turned back to him, a fond look in his eyes.

"Why don't you like going outside, Gerard?"

Gerard squeezes Franks hand a little, smiling softly.

"I just don't like crowds. Or people in general."

Frank lets out a small laugh.

"That's why I'm suggesting this now! There's nobody out there at this time, let's have a picnic. I know a place."

After Frank catches a glimpse of the uncertain look in Gerard's eyes, he grabs his other hand too, swings their joined hands slowly between them, and speaks up again.

"I'll buy us some alchohol-free wine, and you can get us a pizza. It'll be like our first date!"

Just as Gerard was about to object to that, Frank interrupted him.

"Without any actual couple stuff, of course."

Gerard visibly warms up to the idea.

"I'll get us blankets to sit on, you go grab my wallet from downstairs."

Frank beams, and heads to the basement.

 

 

When they've finally packed everything they need for their midnight picnic, and Gerard closes the door behind them, the entire town seems to have gone to sleep. Gerard laces his fingers together with Frank's. 

"Lead the way, pumpkin."

Walking through the chilly streets of belleville during such a quiet night as the orange street lamps light the way is a magical experience, and there is nobody in this world Gerard would rather share this woth, than Frankie. It wasn't freezing, but it was cold enough for their breaths to be almost foggy. It felt like it was halloween alteady, walking down the road with a coat on, holding Frank's warm hand, looking at the pitch black sky above them... it was a perfect night for their first date.

 

 

After they bought their wine and pizza, Frank takes the lead, and starts walking Gerard towards a huge suburbia area. The narrow two-way asphalt streets are darker, since there aren't many street lights in suburbias like this, the ones that are big, next to a forest, in a lonelier part of the town. The darkness brings a creepy vibe to their walk, like someone was behind them, but they both enjoy scary things, so they just start a conversation about classic vampire movies, and continue. 

As they get deeper into the suburbian labyrinth, Gerard starts suspecting that they're lost. Why are they here anyways? Isn't there a forest near the walmart they bought the wine from? Why this place? Why-

Gerard's slight panic settles down when Frank points to their left and announces:

"We're here!" 

Gerard sighs, relieved, and looks in the direction the yonger boy is pointing in. It's a church. A white, small church that looks like it's been there for a long time, despite the good condition it's in. The dark trees tower over it like they're sheltering it, keeping their sanctuary from the eyes of humanity. 

Gerard looks back at Frank, and sees the excited look in his eyes, like a dog waiting for a pat.

"It's gorgeous, Frankie."

Frank grins, and let's go of Gerard's hand.

"I'll race you there!"

Frank starts running, and Gerard barely has any time to react. As soon as he realises what's going on, he sprints after the smaller boy.

"Come back you little shit, i don't even know where we're going!"

 

 

Turns out there's a graveyard behind the church. A very large one, and it continues on into the deep forest. And Frank is nowhere to be seen. So he wants to play, huh?

"Fraaaaaankie!"

Gerard calls out, smirking as he slowly walks through the cemetery. He checks behind the gravestones, keeping an eye out, in case Frank tries to jumpscare him. 

"Where are you?"

Gerard puts down his backpack, walking towards the forest. This is a game. Who'll get scared first? The older boy is confident in his victory until he hears a noise from the treebranch above him. 

Something lands down directly in front of him, and Gerard's blood turns cold as he stumbles back, falling in the slightly wet grass. Then he hears someone laugh. That fucking punk!

Frank stands up from where he landed, still giggling, and offers Gerard a hand. The older boy grabs it, and pulls himself up.

"Isn't this place great?"

Gerard gets over losing quickly when Frank mentions the graveyard. 

"Yeah! It's just the right amount of scary for a couple like us."

They walk back to the backpack, and get their things out. Gerard spreads the blankets on the neatly cut grass, and Frank opens the wine. There are no stars in the sky tonight. It heps the creepy vibe of the place, making the white church look lonelier in the darkness of the night. 

 

 

As they lay there silently, holding hands while eating their pizza, Gerard asks something that has been bugging him.

"How did you find this place?"

Frank smiles, glancing at Gerard before looking back up at the black sky.

"I live around here. I didn't have a lot to do as a kid, so i just explored the town on my bike, and i quickly discovered this place. I used to play hide and seek here, by myself. I know every place in this town."

"How do you play hide and seek by yourself?"

"Okay, maybe it wasn't actually just me, but i was the only one who knew we were playing. I stole toys from a bully who lived next to this place, and then i hid in here. He always came looking for me, but he never found me."

Gerard laughs and grabs the wine bottle, taking a swing out of it as if it's vodka. He makes a face.

"That's disgusting."

He takes another drink out of it, and offers Frank some. They drink in peace, the dark gravestones surrounding their endless night. The wind isn't blowing, and the only sound heard in the cemetery is their quiet breathing.

With Frank, time flies by, but a moment lasts forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's a little longer! This fic will be finished soon, but i'll start a new one, so i won't be gone forever. I hope this isn't too serious, i'm not a very funny person, and i was trying to write about the scenery more. That's proabably because it's kind of Gerard's pov? That's how i think he thinks, maybe. Or that's just how i think. The latter is more likely.
> 
>  
> 
> -Me


	10. Walking back

As they start walking back, Gerard notices the sad look on the other boy's face. He looks distant, his eyebrows are furrowed, and he's staring into space. On no.

   "What's wrong Frankenstein?"

   Frank looks at Gerard, smiling sadly.

   "I'll have to go home tomorrow."

   Oh.

   "Why is that a bad thing? If this is about me, it's not like i'll be  _gone,_ you can always visit."

   Frank takes Gerard's hand, squeezes, and looks away. He looks up at the sky, trying to make it seem like he wasn't terrified right now.

   "No... it's not just about you, though i'm not gonna lie, you are a big part of why i want to stay at your place, but mostly, it's my mom."

   Frank is getting anxious. He doesn't like talking about his mom, but somehow, he wants Gerard to know. So he puts the hand that's not linked with the older boy's in the pocket of his jacket, grabs the napkins he always keeps there, and starts tearing them with his fingers. He does this often, since playing with a rubber band or a stress ball makes it too obvious that he's nervous or anxious. He slowly tears the napkins apart in his pocket, and starts talking.

   "My parents got divorced when i was six, and i haven't seen my asshole dad ever since. My mom started drinking and sleeping around, which isn't that bad, really, but i don't like having strange, drunk men in my home."

   Frank stops for a moment to calm down. He doesn't want to get emotional, no matter how supportive he knows Gee would be. When the younger boy finally gets the courage to look at Gerard, he's is just looking at him with an unreadable expression, waiting for Frank to finish his lifestory. 

   Okay.

   "The guys he dates are worse. They yell at her and push her around. I've never gotten hurt, but seeing her like that makes me feel like i have. She's not the best mom, but i love her, and the way she-" Frank swallows, pausing again, his throat burning with the urge to let his tears flow. He continues. "The way she acts when those guys are around is horrible. She acts like a slave, like she's  _scared of them._ Sometimes she treats me like that too, if i get angry. I don't know what she sees in them, but every single one of the men she's dated have been like that."

   Gerard just stares. He can't say anything. He can't say  _"I've been there"_ or  _"I know how you feel"_ , and he knows that he's lucky for that. All he can do is-

   Frank is suprised when Gerard hugs him. It's warm and nice and comforting and _everything Frank wasn't feeling a moment ago._  

   Frank stops tearing the napkins, and wraps his arms around the taller boy. Everything is okay, right there in Gerard's warm embrace. This is the last moment Frank would expect to start crying, but as he buries his face in Gerard's neck, he can't stop it. He cries, shaking ans Gerard holds him tighter. He lets out all his worries and pain, the tears that he's been holding back for years now are finally pouring. How long have they known eachother again?

   After a while, Frank stops weeping, so he pulls away and wipes his face with one of the napkins in his pocket. Gerard finally speaks up, suprising Frank with what comes out.

   "What does your mother like to do?"

   Frank looks at Gee, a little dumbfounded, before answering.

   "I really don't know."

   "Come on. Does she do anything that makes you smile? Does she have a hobby?"

   Frank thinks about it, and smiles faintly.

    "Well... she likes to cook. She bakes a lot, too. Not when the boyfriends are around, but... she likes to sing when she's cooking, too. Old songs, the ones you hear your grandparents listening to."

    Gerard takes Frank's hand again, urging him to start walking.

    "You should start cooking with your mother."

    Frank looks at the older boy, confused.

    "Why? I don't know how to cook."

    Gerard smiles at Frank.

    "Ask her to teach you."

    "That's-" Frank thinks about it for a moment. His mother is the happiest she ever is when she's cooking. Of course Frank would love to be a part of that. "...that would be nice, actually."

   Gerard grins and lets go of Frank's hand.

   "I'll give you a piggyback."

    Frank doesn't protest, and climbs onto the taller boy's back, resting his head on the boy's mop of long black hair.

   Gerard starts talking again.

   "Don't think you can't come to our house though. You are always welcome there, weather it's your mom's boyfriends or you're just lonely... you can always come to us. To me."

   Gerard smiles.

   "Whenever life becomes too cruel, pumpkin, I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one! I had a great time writing this, but it's really time to move on. I hope this made you happy, have a great life!
> 
>  
> 
> -Me

**Author's Note:**

> Its not long or detailed, but im happy with it.


End file.
